supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis
Mavis or Mavis Vermillion is the second youngest Archangel created by God to fight against the Darkness, and is also extremely close to Archangels Archibald, Auriel and Gabriel and also part of the Grigori. However, while attempting to prevent the release of The Darkness, she was badly wounded by Samael, and was then sealed within Lucifer's Cage. Personality Mavis is seen has one of the kindest, most loving Archangel alongside Auriel. When she was on Earth, she would take care of everyone who needed comfort, support, or anything to assist them. During the mission with Archibald and Gabriel on Earth with Sam and Dean, she was seen carrying a little baby pup, and was nursing it back to full health, and placed it in a bag, and placed it in front of a house. Even though she can just heal the pup, she wanted to heal like a human would. Appearance Mavis while in a her First True Vessel has very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. Her second True Vessel's appearance is that of a small girl, with blonde hair in a pigtail and blue eyes. She would wear a blue shirt with a pink shirt, and pink shoes and socks. Sometimes, she is seen wearing winged-like adornments around her ears like with her First True Vessel. History Creation Lucifer's Rebellion Season 2 (Supernatural The Animation) Mavis was one of the people who was in a motel where Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester was staying, and where she was staying also. When Sam and Dean got their room, they were surprised to see a little girl in there. Dean and Sam tried to get her out, but only for her to be just back in the room instantly. Before Sam and Dean did something, she introduce herself has the Archangel of Love and Compassion. She smiled has Sam's and Dean's faces was of shocked, mostly because she was controlling a little girls body. She soon explains that the vessel was her 2nd true vessel. ~Under construction~ Season Five Season Eleven Abilities *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Mavis has a tremendously vast supply of power, she can accomplish almost anything they desire with only some exceptions. Only God, The Darkness, Death, and Archangels can defeat her. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Being around for billions of years, Mavis has vast knowledge and awareness about many things. *'Immortality' - Mavis isn't affected by time or disease and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain herself. She predate creation and the universe itself making her more than 13.8 billion years old. *'Angelic Possession' - Mavis requires vessels to manifest physically on Earth and needs their consent to do so. *'Holy White Light' - Mavis can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. *'Implosion Smiting' - Mavis can explode, or implode, lower Angels, demons, monsters, deities, and humans. *'Invulnerability' - Mavis cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. * Immunity - Mavis has immunity to that which affects lesser angels. She was able to withstand Holy Fire. *'Super Strength' - As one of the first and most powerful angels, Mavis can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, and beings. She can overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death, or The Darkness. *'Super Stamina' - Mavis's vessels need nothing to maintain her strength, to strive, or operate, as she's self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect her powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. *'Telekinesis' - Mavis can move matter with their mind. *'Teleportation' - Mavis can disappear and reappear anywhere that's not sigil-protected instantly. *'Apporting' - Mavis can teleport people, objects and lesser angels to wherever she want. *'Telepathy' - Mavis can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *'Empathy' - Mavis can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *'Precognition' - Mavis can see into the future, although she do not always see the full picture. *'Memory Manipulation'- Mavis can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. *'Enhanced Reality Warping '- Mavis has capable to make anything out of nothing, and was able to make life. *'Chronokinesis' - Mavis can travel and send her, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection' - Mavis can resurrect deceased individuals back to life. *'Power Granting '- Mavis can grant protection or powers to other beings. *'Supernatural Perception' - Mavis can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. *'Weather Manipulation' - Mavis presence changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and she is capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents *'Pyrokinesis' - Mavis can manipulate, control and generate fire. She can incinerate any other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans with a tap. *'Thermokinesis' - Mavis can alter the temperature of their surroundings. She was able to cause sudden drop in temperature and cause ice to form, or make it hot, an in some cases, was able to replicate the heat of the sun itself. *'Electrokinesis' - Mavis can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis' - Mavis can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether she is in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis' - Mavis, by snapping or clicking his fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regeneration '- If she is in some way harmed, she can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. *'Flight' - Like regular angels, Mavis have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. *'Healing'- Mavis can cure any disease, wound, or injury. *'Dream Walking' - Mavis can appear in people's dreams, and she usually use this ability to communicate when she can't find the person they're looking for, or when she want to talk privately. But mostly, she does this for fun, with Archibald. *'Eidetic Memory' - Mavis have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into her memories. This ability also makes her aware of reality warping and timeline changes. Weakness Harming, Misleading and Trapping *Lot's Stone - The Lot's Stone will destroy Mavis's vessel. *Enochian sigil - It would conceal anyone's location from Mavis. *Lucifer's Cage - Will seal any Angels, Including Mavis, without no means of escaping from the inside. *The Colt - The Colt was able to greatly harm Lucifer, so its assume it would greatly harm Mavis. *Holy Oil - Mavis would be surrounded by Holy Fire, and thus unable to leave, without the vessel being destroyed and banish. Banishing or Destroying *The First Blade - If combined with the Mark of Cain, it can kill Mavis. *Heaven's Weapons - The Heaven's Weapons is capable of mortally or lethally wounding Mavis. *Archangel blades - Archangel Blades can mortally wound or kill Mavis. *Death's Scythe - Death's Scythe can kill anything, including Mavis. *Souls - If an Seraphim was was imbued with 40 Million or more souls, they would have enough power to completely obliterate Mavis. *Death - Has Death is an primordial being the literal bringer of death, Death can kill Mavis. *Samael - Has an Archangel of Death, and the Angelic Personification of death, Mavis can die by Samael. *God - Has an primordial and the maker of Mavis, God can kill Archibald. *The Darkness - As an primordial, and an rival of Death and God, It can kill Mavis. *Energy Focusing Sigil - Mavis can obliterate herself, only if she wants to. Trivia *Mavis is both inspired and based on Mavis Vermillion from Fairy Tail. *Mavis is one of the Four only female Archangels. Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:God's Creations Category:AtlantisUchiha Category:Angels Category:Grigori Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters